The Selection: Next Generation
by littlebitnerdy
Summary: America and Maxon have chosen each other and their first born son, Prince Davison is 19 and it's time for his selection. Portia is Selected right after a tragic family incident, and comes in ready to win this for her twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

So if anyone is reading this, this chapter is an introduction kind of chapter. It's really short so I should have a second chapter later tonight. ❤️ Littlebitnerdy

My name is Portia Margaret Hughes. I'm 18 yrs old, and I'm a 5 always have been, probably always will be. My twin brother Porter Daniel Hughes is one of my best friends and I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't there for me. Porter makes me laugh, and cares about me almost as much as he cares about himself. then comes our baby brother Dawson Tyler. My mom died giving birth to him, since he was born almost two months prematurely. He is and adorable little ball of energy and he's so optimistic he could turn a rainy day into a sunny one. I love my family so much, and I wouldn't change a thing about them.

As 5's Porter and I sing, and I also dance, ballet and tap. My dad is an author, but he also paints portraits of people in the upper castes. Dawson is a painter in training because he cannot sing.

So how'd you like my chapter? I'll try to get another chapter tonight but if I don't there should be another chapter tomorrow. Review or pm me anything you thing I should do as a plot to my story. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Every day after dance class I stop and pick up the mail at the post office. Today there was a crisp, clean white paper in almost everyone's mailbox. I knew immediately what it was, but decided not to open it until Porter and my dad got home. I rushed home to find Porter and my dad already home.

"Hey guys" I said "why are you both home so early?"

"Your cousins called us to ask about you guys helping them plan your 18 birthday bash at their house" my dad said "so we decided we should come home early to start planning."

"But first I have to ask you guys something" I said " the selection papers came in today, and I was wondering if you guys think it would be ok for me to submit a form?"

"But Portia, you're a tomboy! Why would you want to get involved in this? If you get in it will be nothing but frilly dresses and jewels until you get out!" Porter almost yelled.

"I don't care Porter! Remember just a few months before mom died she told us she always wanted to be in the selection? Well ever since that day I've wanted to win it, or at least get in it. More so now that she's gone"

**Two hours later**

After I filled out the application form, I put on some nice clothes and a little makeup for the picture you had to send in with the application. I looked amazing in the picture, happy and so excited to be applying for the Selection. I was really happy because my cousin Jenna, who's a two, is letting Porter and I have an 18 birthday bash at her mansion! Our birthday is on the night of the report so after the party, we can watch the report on their huge viewing screen. Which is way better than the twenty inch that we have at home

**So thanks for reading! How do you guys like it? Thanks 84259 for my first review! If any of you have suggestions for the story review or pm me ❤️Littlebitnerdy **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

So hey guys! A lot of you have been telling me to write longer chapters, but I have like a rough draft written out in a note book so I may not have very long chapters. Bear with me though. This chapter is going to have a twist.❤️littlebitnerdy

*two weeks later*

Today is my 18th birthday so I have permission to skip dance lessons so I can help Porter and my dad decorate the ballroom in Jenna's huge mansion. We started decorating at 6 in the morning, and by lunchtime we were finished decorating the whole ballroom. "C'mon Portia" Jenna said "we're going to buy you a party dress."

"I am NOT wearing some poofy princess dress if that's what you were thinking Jenna" I said.

"Fine…but at least let me take you to my favorite boutique downtown"

"Alright" I sighed. We arrived 10 mins later at a small at a small shop on Main Street that I'd never been inside of, mainly because all my clothes came from thrift shops. Inside the shop was like something I'd never seen before. My best friend Kaitlynn Freall would be so jealous! Kaitlynn has been into princesses as long as we've been friends. She learned how to draw from my dad so she could go into a career in fashion, that's also how we met.

After looking around the store, I finally found something that I liked, but wasn't to fancy. A long aqua blue tunic with no sleeves, and a sparkly silver belt around the waist, with black leggings to go with it. The fabric was chiffon, and fit me perfectly. I could get used to this, if I got selected, but that would never happen to someone like me.

*later at the party*

Even though I helped decorate, at night the ballroom looked amazing at night. I was never really popular, and half the people at my party, I didn't even know. Kaitlynn was there and so was my best guy friend Andre Ledger. I requested not to receive and gifts, but there was still a table piled high with gifts for me and Porter.

At around 7 we all were settling down to eat when the huge double doors on opposite sides of the room banged open. It took everyone a few seconds to realize that we were being attacked by rebels! Then I heard gunshots "These must be Southern rebels" I thought. The ballroom was in complete chaos. I tried to run out of the side doors to get to a safe room with Porter right behind me. I turned around to see a rebel gun pointed right at Porter.

"Porter, DUCK!" I screamed, but it was too late. The gunman pulled the trigger and I felt like everything happened in slow motion. I tried to move but it seemed as if my feet were glued to the floor. Porter fell to the ground, shot but not dead. I dragged him as carefully as I could to the nearest safe room and I could tell that he was dying. The rebel had shot him in the lung.

I squeezed his hand, but there was no squeeze back. "Porter, Porter please don't die on me. No, Porter you can do it. Please Porter…" I sobbed. His breaths were short and ragged, and I knew that he would be dead within a minute or 2.

"Portia…I…"

"What Porter? What?" I cried between sobs

"I…want you…to win…the selection…for me…" Porter whispered in short breaths.

"I will Porter" I cried.

Then Porter's eyes drooped shut and his chest stopped rising and falling. I rested my head on his dead chest and cried for almost an hour, my tears soaked through his tee shirt and slid down his chest which was now cold. Eventually I heard Kaitlynn and Andre enter the safe room I was in. "Portia, I'm so sorry" Kaitlynn gasped when she saw Porter.

"Portia, the report is on we have to go up and watch." Andre said. Suddenly my dad came down out of nowhere and lifted Porter's body up and carried him up the steps. Jenna's dad met him at the top of the steps and helped carry Porter across the street to the funeral home. After that was over with we settled in to watch the report with sullen faces and an aching in our hearts.


	4. authors note PLEASE READ

Hey guys. I've getting some reviews about why rebels would attack random people like they did in chapter 3. My storyline makes sense in my head but you guys can't see what's going on in my head so I'm going to explain a few details that I might have accidently left out.

Portia's little brother Dawson is 7. I left that out of the intro chapter so I thought I'd tell you guys that while I'm explaining everything else.

Jenna's (who is Portia's cousin) dad is close to the king, the rebels might've thought he knew where the books are. The rebels also may have thought that since they couldn't find Gregory Illea's journals in the palace, that king Maxon had sent them to one of the men in parliament's houses. You guys can choose what you thought the rebels where thinking.

They also all live in Angeles.

Sorry that I had to explain a lot of the plot right here. I'm not very good with finding a way to squeeze in details.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back. I didn't update yesterday because I had a cold and a headache. I'm going to try to add detail to this one so it's going to be a lot of back stories today. Along with the report, and what the girls think the rebels knew.**

No one was really watching the report and we were all to upset to care anyway. I didn't want to be near any one so I went into the bathroom next door. I locked the door and sat down on the floor. I didn't care enough to try to keep my new outfit clean. I thought about how caring Porter always was. When Dawson was a baby Porter always woke up to feed him during the night, since our mom was gone and dad was working extra late to try to get enough money to feed our family. I remembered back to this past June, when money was extra tight.

_We were all really hungry, and Dawson, who was six at the time, was really sick. We didn't know Dawson was sick, but one night he just collapsed. "Porter where are you!" I called out._

"_What do you need Portia?" he called back._

"_It's Dawson! He just fell on the floor and I think he's unconscious" Porter came running in. he picked Dawson up off the floor and since my dad wasn't home, he carried Dawson all the way to the hospital that was three miles away._

_We later found out that Dawson was dehydrated and his nutrient levels were low. We didn't have enough money to pay for his hospital bill, and Dawson wasn't getting much better. My dad stayed with him while Porter and I sat on street corners with signs about what had happened to us sitting right next to us. Porter played the guitar for tips and I sang acapella a few streets down. I don't know how, but Dawson got better and we had enough money with some left over. We used some of it to get stuff from the hospital incase that ever happened again, and Porter insisted we gave the rest to an 8._

Through the wall I heard Gadvril introducing the royal family, and talking to Prince Davison although I couldn't make out the words. There was always a small break before they revealed the selection girls and Kaitlynn and Jenna took advantage of that small break to literally drag me out of the room, right after Jenna picked the lock. They announced the winning girls in the alphabetical order of provinces, and since I was from Angeles I didn't have to wait long.

I didn't think the Selection was all that fair because girls were taken away from their homes, then competing for a love they would never receive. More than one girl would fall in love with Prince Davison and get their heart broken when the prince chooses somebody else.

Even though I didn't particularly want to be in the Selection, I was sitting on the edge of my seat in suspense because I had two good reasons to get in. I'll admit it would be cool to win, Prince Davison was hot, but still.

"Jade Dencan of Angeles, 16 years of age, a four. I knew Jade from grade school, she was my friend until she told half the school the secrets I had trusted her with. Soon afterwards she moved to a more rural part of Angeles. She did look good in the picture though. Her black hair was in a pixie cut which made her look tough, but her face looked shy and sweet.

"Kaitlynn Freall of Angeles, 17 years of age, a five" As soon as she saw her face on the screen she was jumping up and down and screaming. I didn't think there would be any 5's in the competition, but I bet Queen America let them in because she was a 5. In her picture Kaitlynn looked like a 3. Her white blond hair was in two thick braids, and the pastel green of the dress complimented her pale skin color perfectly, to sum it up, she looked like a princess. I tried to be happy for her, but it was hard. I forced a smile then got up and hugged her like everyone else did. Through the noise I just barely heard the next girl being announced.

"Port… Portia Hughes, Sorry about that folks. Portia Hughes of Angeles, 18 years of age, a five. I didn't believe what I heard until my face appeared on the screen. My dirty blond hair hung in loose waves that hung down almost to my waist. I looked smug, like I'd already had the competition in the bag. I'd never say this about myself, but I looked hot. When they cut to the Prince's reaction he smiled a little, which was surprising because he stayed serious through the other girls so far. It was only two other girls, but Prince Davison almost never smiled on the report. Did that mean he didn't think I would last through the first elimination, or that I would be his queen? Whether this thought made me hyperventilate with nervousness or joy, I couldn't tell.

I didn't want it, but my surprised expression slowly turned to a smile. Everyone ran up to me to hug me, and soon I was in the middle of a 20 person sandwich. When everyone pulled away, Kaitlynn and my dad were still hugging me. I rested my head on my dad's shoulder and started bawling. I was finally doing what I told my mom I'd do for her 11 years ago. Porter wouldn't be able to see me in the Selection.

My dad started rubbing my back, something he hadn't done since my mom passed away. He rubbed my back partially to comfort me, but it also helped him calm down. After I'd settled down a little bit I went over to the couch and sat by Kaitlynn.

"Kaitlynn, we get to go to the Selection together!" I said feebly. I knew that she was excited, but I also knew she really liked Porter, and wanted to ask him out after our birthday party.

"He didn't deserve to die the way he did" she said.

"I know" I said.

"I guess the rebels got what they wanted."

"Two emotionally unstable selection girls?"

"Yep."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Guys, if anyone actually reads this I apologize for not updating this in a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter, so it may suck more than usual. **** Anyway, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: all rights to Kiera Cass**

The next morning I woke up with Dawson snuggled up beside me. It took me a while to figure out why he was there. Porter always slept in the same room as Dawson, and if Porter wasn't around for some obscure reason Dawson always slept with me because he didn't like being in the dark alone.

Realizing Porter would never sleep with Dawson again made me cry for what seemed like the 100th time since last night, and I had to leave the room so I wouldn't wake him up.

Today the selection officials would be coming to get me ready for the castle, augh just what I need. I got dressed then woke Dawson up for breakfast.

All the interviews and palace officials went by in a sort of hazy blur. Around 5 pm, an official came who was wearing a different uniform than all the others that caught my attention.

"Portia Hughes?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me" I replied wearily.

"Let me introduce myself" she said. "I'm Marlee. Queen America sent me out here because she heard about what happened to you and your family on the night of the report."

"Ok so?" I didn't know if I could trust her, I may have trust issues, but I assumed she'd be trustworthy enough.

"She requested that I ask whether you would like to stay home until after your brother's funeral, and come to the palace a few days late."

"Porter's funeral is supposed to be the day after tomorrow, and I know that I'm supposed to go to the palace tomorrow morning. Wouldn't that put me behind on the Selection though?" I asked Marlee.

"The girls normally arrive in the evening, and they don't meet the prince until after breakfast the next morning, but we can postpone the individual meetings until the afternoon. We can do that if you move Porter's funeral to tomorrow morning"

"We could do that." My dad said. How long had he been stand behind me?

"Okay then." Marlee said. "I guess I will see you in a few days." Only after she got up did I notice the deep scars on her hands, as if she might have been caned a decade or two ago. Marlee left our tiny house and walked through the small mob of people that had gathered on either side of the side walk with her scarred hands in her pockets.

A tear that I been holding in had finally escaped my eye. Dad saw and grasped my hand gently. His hands were callused even though he rarely does any house work. My father's hands reminded me of Porter's. Porter's fingertips were always rough like leather from hours of playing the guitar without a pick. He never used a pick even though they were always cheap, Porter thought they were a waste of money. That's just how Porter was. He insisted on giving the money our dad gave us for picks to a little girl who was an 8.

_Porter and I were walking down the street coming home from getting milk at the store when a five year old girl approached us. She stopped and front of us and looked up with big, pleading eyes. Porter crouched down to match her height. The girl's thin face was streaked with dirt. You could barely see freckles on her prominent chhekbones. Her wide eyes begged us silently._

"_Please" she said weakly "I haven't eaten a meal in __daayyss. __Could you please give me some food?"_

"_Where are your parents?" Porter asked her._

"_No. My…my mommy died a month ago, and I never knew my daddy." The girl started crying. Porter hugged her and rubbed between her shoulder blades in small circles._

"_Here" he said "I know its not much but it's all I have."_

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you" she said. The girl gave Porter another hug before saying "I'm Kyleigh. What's your name?"_

"_Porter, don't tell her your name!" I whispered urgently. I'd never been as kind as he was._

"_Why not?" he said "We gave this girl our money! She's a five year old orphan and to top that off, she's an eight! She trusted us Portia." He looked at me so hard I felt as if I'd been turned to stone._

"_I'm Porter" he said. "and this is my twin sister Portia." Kyleigh smiled at us one more time before running off to the general store. Porter sat down on a nearby bench, cupped his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. I didn't even need to ask him what was wrong –a twin thing I guess- before he told me what was wrong._

"_It's just not fair" he told me._

"_What's not fair?" I asked._

"_This whole caste system. Twos are just throwing away food while eights are starving, even fives and sixes are starving. I mean the people who can't fend for themselves, what happens to them? They get basically thrown out and left to die, homeless and starving. At least we know where our next meals our coming from, at least we get a chance to make money. That girl, did you hear her? She's a homeless orphan. No one deserves that. Not even the lowest, low down criminal. Everyone has rights. Everyone deserves a chance to be treated equally."_


End file.
